Assassin
by zhenechka
Summary: Она – профессиональный киллер, он – отчаянный мститель. Между ними нет ничего общего, но судьба, словно усмехаясь, сводит их вместе. Usagi Seiya Mamoru


_**Assassin**_

**Аннотация**: Она – профессиональный киллер, он – отчаянный мститель. Между ними нет ничего общего, но судьба, словно усмехаясь, сводит их вместе.

_The Atlantic was born today and I'll tell you how..._

Я помню свое первое убийство. Мне тогда было 15, совсем еще ребенок – скажет иной, но только не я. Для девочки, которую с детства учили скрывать свои эмоции, не чувствовать жалости и сострадания, держать оружие – огнестрельное, холодное, газовое, колюще-режущее,….. классификацию можно продолжать достаточно долго….. – это было как посвящение. Моя первая жертва….. Юрико Такидзуки. Я ждала с нетерпением, я жаждала этой крови….. теорию необходимо было подкрепить практикой. Ты не дрогнул. Ты словно ждал, знал, что за тобой идут…… Пистолет между твоих глаз, а ты даже не дрогнул. Я передала тебе послание. Глушитель проглотил звуки выстрела, твои мозги разлетелись по стенам, глаза по–прежнему были широко открыты. Ты не умолял о пощаде, не просил прощения, не предлагал денег. Может, это и к лучшему….. вдруг бы дрогнула я. Ты был идеальным для первой жертвы. Мне было всего 15.

Затем был Париж, Франсуаза Люсьон, толстая хохотушка лет тридцати пяти. Мне было все равно, кто и за что тебя приказал убить, мне не нужны были подробности. За тебя хорошо платили, я получала свою долю в соответствии и подписанным контрактом и молча выполняла свою работу….. ты так забавно рыдала, ты всё делала забавно. Мне казалось, что, даже ползая на коленях и умоляя пощадить тебя, ты хохочешь мне в лицо. Поистине лицо клоуна.

Я помню всех своих клиентов…..сколько их было? Много, не стоит озвучивать конкретные цифры. Сейчас я просто лечу в самолете на очередное задание. Мой контракт заканчивается через несколько месяцев…… я могу продлить его дальше, а могу уйти на боковую, проматывая огромное состояние, честно заработанное мною за эти девять лет. Мне нет нужды думать о деньгах, у меня их хоть отбавляй, но каждый раз, когда раздается очередной звонок и я слышу семизначную цифру - мне сложно устоять. Все-таки деньги решают многое……. Деньги в нашем мире – это все: авторитет, власть, свобода, счастье…… даже любовь, все можно купить и продать. А те, кто это отрицают, просто недостаточно зарабатывают.

Сейчас мой путь лежит из Саппоро в Токио, город который я считаю своим домом, по крайней мере, именно там находится детское учреждение, в котором я жила после смерти родителей. Недолго – в шесть лет меня удочерила одна очень милая семья. У них было много девочек…. выжили сильнейшие. Такие как я. Алчные и жестокие, эгоистки по натуре….. не знающие сострадания и жалости,… да и к чему эта патетика?

В небольшой деревушке в окрестностях Саппоро у меня свой дом. Это забытое богом место и мне нравится его заброшенность и нетронутая человеком природа. Я мало провожу там времени…… просто не получается особо, большую часть времени я нахожусь в разъездах, будучи на задании, либо в нашем особняке на Филиппинах.

Я снова уставилась в монитор своего ноутбука - Китано Джиба….. вот она моя следующая мишень. Немолод, богат и, безусловно, принадлежит к властным структурам. Где-то кому-то перешел дорогу, и все – приговор подписан. Я уже знаю, как к нему подобраться……

****

Охранник ощупал меня с головы до ног…… не сказать, чтобы было, что скрывать под миниатюрным обтягивающим платьем, но тем не менее. Стандартная процедура, проведенная с особой тщательностью. Изобразив на лице некое подобие улыбки, он, наконец, заговорил:

- Мистер Джиба ждет.

Я продемонстрировала свою голливудскую улыбку и вошла в номер. Он действительно уже ждал меня…… лежал на кровати неглиже и молча потягивал виски. Чистый. Я встала прямо напротив него и легким движением скинула платье, оставшись, как в анекдоте, в костюме Евы. Он был хорош, пусть и немолод, но, тем не менее, в отличной форме и полон желания……. Пожалуй, я смогу даже получить удовольствие.… Но он предпочел сразу перейти к делу, и лениво перевернулся на живот:

-Тайский массаж умеешь делать? – Не знает еще, какую услугу оказал мне

-Я все умею – улыбка скользит по моему лицу.

Я сажусь на него сверху и начинаю массировать его спину……гладкая загорелая кожа, безупречные мускулы….. Должно быть у него красивые дети…… господи, да причем здесь дети? Позвоночник…умелые пальцы двигаются снизу вверх… первый, второй, третий…четвертый……. глубоко вжимаю ладонь в спину и резким движением выдергиваю позвонок из общей цепи. Другой рукой сильно прижимаю его голову к подушке. Не успел. Не понял. Вскрик тонет в мягкой перине, он не может сопротивляться, не может даже пошевелиться. Последний вздох. Мне не нужно оружие, чтобы убивать. Не всегда. Я совершенна, я сама и есть оружие. Наверное, поэтому мне так много платят. Я взяла кубинскую сигару из тех, что лежали на журнальном столике в его номере и, не спеша, закурила……. мне некуда торопиться. Сейчас было бы хорошо выпить…. Что-нибудь покрепче. Допиваю виски. Утром самолет, у меня еще вся ночь впереди.

Легонько прикрываю за собой дверь:

-Он просил не будить его… устал, - я широко улыбаюсь, подмигивая охраннику.

-Загоняла его совсем, - ухмыляется он и хлопает меня по попке.

Двери лифта бесшумно закрываются за мной и меня несет вниз……. стремительно, с тридцать седьмого этажа. Несчастливая для тебя цифра, Джиба. Выхожу из здания и прыгаю в свою машину, на ходу набираю знакомый номер мобильного.

-It's done,- кратко и лаконично. Исключительно по делу.

Вешаю трубку, завожу автомобиль и резко двигаюсь с места. Еще одно дело сделано, теперь можно и расслабиться.

****

Я просыпаюсь в незнакомой квартире, в голове все еще мутит, сколько же я вчера выпила? Вряд ли ответ на этот вопрос поможет мне сейчас справиться с головной болью. На тумбочке будильник – полдевятого. Ну, я даже не проспала на свой рейс, как раз приеду часа за полтора до вылета, в самый раз – успею пройти регистрацию и не придется особо долго ждать посадки.

Постель пустая, видимо, мой спутник уже встал – после взрывного коктейля из секса и алкоголя ночь напролет, да и еще в такую рань – он, безусловно, заслуживает более пристального внимания. Я откидываю одеяло, вставать совсем не хочется, но жажда просто поедает меня изнутри. Безумно хочу пить. Где-то здесь должна быть кухня……скорее по звукам, доносящимся по всей вероятности именно из кухни, нежели исследуя все двери этого помещения, нахожу искомую комнату. Он сидит за столом и пьет утренний кофе.

-Выглядишь, как огурчик, - бросаю я.

Открываю холодильник, слава богу, у этого мужчины в доме есть минералка. Жадно глотаю живительную влагу и, только оторвавшись от бутылки, замечаю, что он смотрит на меня, как завороженный.

- Ты очень красивая…….

Ну да, на мне нет одежды, распущенные светлые волосы спускаются ниже талии….. даже с запахом перегара и с похмелья я должно быть чертовски сексуальна. Последняя мысль заставляет меня рассмеяться.

-Приготовишь мне кофе? – он уже встал из-за стола. Я прохожу мимо, грудью касаясь его обнаженного плеча…. Он тяжело вздыхает и утвердительно кивает. – Со сливками и без сахара, - кричу я уже на полпути в ванну.

-А у тебя мило, - говорю я, выходя из ванной уже полностью одетая.

- Твой кофе, - он жестом приглашает меня присоединиться к себе на диванчике в гостиной.

Я принимаю приглашение и беру чашку в руки. Горячий напиток обжигает, постепенно возвращая мой разум к действительности. Я достаю из сумки сигареты и оглядываюсь с поисках пепельницы.

-Усаги, я не курю, - он хмурится и тут же назидательным тоном добавляет – и тебе не советую.

-Ничего, обойдусь без пепельницы, - я закуриваю и выуживаю блюдце из-под чашки, стряхиваю в него пепел. – Тебе как зовут-то?

-У тебя короткая память? – он подкалывает меня, его рот расплывается в улыбке.

-Нет, - я опускаю сигарету на блюдце и придвигаюсь к нему ближе. Моя ладонь ложится на его колено и начинает медленно двигаться вверх по его бедру. Чертовски сексуальный экземпляр. Я наклоняюсь ближе к его уху:

- Я помню все, что было сегодня ночью….

В этот момент он резко бросает меня на диван и всем своим телом наваливается сверху. Его поцелуй горячий и страстный, его жажда еще не достаточно утолена, он полон сил и желания….. Так и не надел рубашку и теперь я могу без зазрения совести любоваться его красивым телом….. Никак Аполлон снизошел до моей постели.

-Помню, как нам было хорошо, - шепчу я, когда его губы отпускают мои и плавно перемещаются к шее, - здесь и сейчас, хочу еще…..

Можно было и не одеваться после душа, моя одежда растворяется под его прикосновениями, он нежен и требователен одновременно, он разжигает огонь внутри меня, неистовое пламя рвется наружу, опаляя нас своей страстью. Я хочу целовать его, хочу прикасаться к нему, хочу обладать им целиком. Мне плевать есть ли у него кто-то, я не ревнивая, но сейчас он только мой…… Целиком и полностью…….. Это как прилив океана. Волны, одна за другой, поднимаются все выше и выше, пока, наконец, не доходят до вершины и с грохотом падают на песчаный берег пляжа. Он знает, как доставить девушке наслаждение. При этой мысли я улыбаюсь.

Мы лежим на узком диване, он обнимает меня. Потом вдруг поворачивается и говорит:

-Мамору.

-Приятно познакомится, Мамору, - отвечаю я и, нехотя освобождаясь из его объятий, вскакиваю с дивана и снова одеваюсь.

-Куда ты так торопишься? – с явным разочарованием спрашивает он, - еще совсем рано. Останься

-У меня самолет меньше, чем через два часа, а еще доехать до аэропорта нужно, - отвечаю я, натягивая узкие брюки.

Теперь он откровенно смеется.

- А ты оказывается та еще авантюристка! - и чуть погодя добавляет – когда вернешься?

-Я нечасто бываю в Токио, у меня были тут некоторые дела. Сейчас домой.

Вижу, как он напрягся. Неужели думал пригласить на свидание? Эта мысль мне льстит и радует……. расслабься, Мамору, я бы непременно пошла.

-И где же дом? – интересуется он.

-Когда как, - отмахиваюсь я, - я люблю путешествовать. В данный момент это Манила.

-Я никогда не был на Филиппинах, - отзывается он, - в гости пригласишь?

-Непременно как-нибудь, - смеюсь я.

-Оставишь свой телефон?

-Я сама тебя найду, если ты мне понадобишься, - отвечаю я.

-А если ты мне? – с надеждой произносит он.

Господи, Усаги, всего за одну ночь ты успела влюбить в себя бедного парня! Никуда не годится!

Я поднимаю бровь и, ничего не отвечая, иду к двери. Он, кажется, понимает, что это отказ, но отчаянно не хочет отпускать меня.

-Я подвезу тебя, - кричит он, натягивает свитер и хватает ключи с журнального столика.

Мы уже стоим в дверях, когда раздается телефонный звонок. На домашний.

-Одну минуту, - шепчет он и бежит к телефону, - это может быть важно.

Эгоизм внутри меня начинает нашептывать, что разве может быть что-то важнее меня, стоящей здесь рядом с ним. Но я терпеливо стою и жду…недолго. Минуту, две….. три…. Пора уже…. Я закрываю за собой дверь и краем глаза замечаю, как Мамору медленно сползает по стене, изо всех сил сжимая телефонную трубку в руке.

-Отец……

А я уже на пути домой. Прощай мое маленькое приключение. Возможно, я даже буду скучать. Совсем чуть-чуть.

****

-Не опускай меч, - ты кричишь мне с противоположного конца зала.

Я застываю на месте и не двигаюсь. Прислушиваюсь к себе, встаю в стойку, держу меч перед собой. Я слышу твое ровное дыхание, биение твоего сердца, я могу чувствовать его, даже находясь за тысячи километров. Мне не нужно быть рядом, чтобы знать как ты и что с тобой. Эта незримая нить связала нас по рукам и ногам…. Еще когда мы впервые встретились…. Ты всегда серьезен, даже когда улыбаешься…..

Прыжок, второй и ты оказываешься прямо передо мной. Заношу катану для удара, гладкая поверхность сверкает в лучах солнца, проникающего сквозь маленькие окошки, расположенные наверху по всему периметру зала. Лязг металла, удар, еще один, прыжок и мы снова расходимся.

- Ты взяла сегодня длинный меч!

-Это было спонтанно, - прокричала я в ответ, - человек не должен зависеть от длины своего меча.

-Я рад, что ты понимаешь….. – ты улыбаешься мне, и я чувствую, как тепло разливается по моему телу. Ты так редко улыбаешься, что каждый раз, когда я вижу, как приподнимаются уголки твоих губ – мне кажется, что я держу солнце в своих ладонях. – Твой меч не может двигаться отдельно от тебя, ты подчиняешь его, а не он тебя.

-С каких пор мы стали тренироваться на боевых мечах?

-Ты боишься? – теперь ты ухмыляешься.

-Чего? - Непонимающе откликаюсь на твой вопрос.

-Смерти, - ты подходишь к стойке с мечами и убираешь свой.

-Смерть мне не страшна ты знаешь, - я делаю то же самое. Мы стоим рядом, я кладу руку тебе на плечо, пытаясь заглянуть в темные, как ночь глаза. – Одиночество и непонимание пугают меня гораздо больше.

-Не бойся остаться одна, - в твоем голосе звучит уверенность, и ты отвечаешь на мой взгляд. – Ты же знаешь меня как никто другой. Всю свою жизнь я посвятил боевым искусствам. Да я и не умею больше ничего, - мне кажется, я слышу горечь в твоих словах, - но этим я владею в совершенстве, и ты лучшее тому подтверждение.

Ты никогда прежде не хвалил меня так. Слышать от тебя это – все равно, что достичь просветления Будды, познать божественное откровение. Но ты не даешь мне опомниться и продолжаешь:

-Ты совершена. Ты точная моя копия, все что я знаю и умею – теперь знаешь и умеешь ты. Я никогда не промахнусь, а значит, и ты этого не сделаешь. Ты умеешь слиться с мечом воедино, ты можешь подчинить его себе, это не каждому дано. Не все ли равно, как драться, Усаги – на бамбуковых мечах или настоящих боевых? – ты берешь мою руку в свою и прикладываешь ладонь к губам. – В твоих руках даже авторучка будет оружием.

Я смеюсь, но тут же вновь становлюсь серьезной…… у меня есть еще один вопрос.

-Сейя, - вдруг спрашиваю я, - почему ты не поехал со мной в Саппоро, а остался здесь?

Свой последний отпуск, если это можно так назвать, мы провели порознь.

-Тебе нужно было побыть одной, ты и сама знаешь.

Знаю, ты прав. И ты не спрашиваешь, как все прошло в Токио. Ты знаешь, если я еще жива – все хорошо. Ты никогда не говоришь о делах, так повелось с самого начала.

-Ты решила?

-Да……, - киваю я, и опускаю глаза. Тяжело признавать правду… – Я тоже больше ничего не умею, - грустно улыбаюсь я, - ты же знаешь…, - наши пальцы переплетаются, и мы оказываемся совсем близко друг к другу, - но пока ты со мной, я уверена в завтрашнем дне. Мы можем открыть свою школу, настоящую школу Рю… как во времена самураев… что-нибудь еще…… денег хватит на несколько жизней вперед. Я откажусь от контракта.

Сейя странный человек. Если бы я встретила его где-нибудь на улице, в толпе людей, я ни за что бы не поверила, кто он и чем занимается. Скорее, я бы приняла его за популярного артиста или музыканта…….. или просто отчаянного балагура, без каких бы то ни было серьезных намерений и целей в этой жизни. Его добродушное веселое лицо никак не сочетается с его истинным образом. Но разве кто-то может определить в милой блондинке с причудливыми хвостиками жестокую наемницу? Внешность действительно обманчива.

Он понимает меня как никто другой. Мой учитель.

-Я рад твоему решению, - он от души улыбается мне и притягивает ближе, обнимая так крепко, что на мгновенье я теряю самообладание.

- Ты разделишь со мной эту жизнь до конца? – шепчу я.

-До конца, - эхом отзывается он.

****

Я сижу в небольшом французском кафе в аэропорту, пью свой капучинно с ароматными круассанами, параллельно читая утреннюю газету. Ну, вот – прошло уже полтора месяца, а о моем громком деле даже в филиппинских новостях до сих пор пишут. Этот Джиба был крупной шишкой. Кого-то уже поймали, он, конечно же, во всем сознался……. Они даже не упомянули о том, что это была женщина. Ну ничего, мне лавры не нужны, пополненный банковский счет греет мое сердце.

Я отбрасываю газету в сторону и оглядываюсь по сторонам. Люблю аэропорты. Есть в них что-то притягательное. Мы все-таки решили открыть свою школу боевых искусств. Сейя летит в Японию, ему нужно решить там дела касательно нашего проекта. Мы будем открывать ее не здесь, в Пекине, еще одном нашем постоянном пристанище, куда и хотим в дальнейшем окончательно перебраться. Но ведь именно Япония родина самураев? И наша родина.… А он хочет, чтобы все было серьезно. Ведь суть не только в овладении своим телом, но и духом. Это намного сложнее……

Я сказала, что съезжу за билетами. Конечно, можно было и на дом заказать или просто купить e-ticket через Интернет, но, зная моя странную привязанность к аэропортам, он не упускает шанса порадовать меня подобным заданием.

Я не спеша выхожу из кафе, и направляюсь к эскалаторам, ведущим на первый этаж. Дела закончены, завтрак съеден, пора бы и отчаливать. Суета выходного дня - и здесь как всегда полно народу, у стоек регистрации бесконечные очереди…. Я улыбаюсь, хорошо путешествовать бизнес-классом, там отдельные стойки и очередей никогда нет. И вещей у меня с собой, как правило, немного….. люблю быть налегке. Приезжая на очередное задание, я обычно не задерживаюсь более чем на день в городе, а для этого много багажа не нужно. Все необходимое ждет меня уже на месте. Мне кажется, я даже буду скучать по работе….. немного…. недолго….

Внезапно замечаю в толпе знакомую мужскую фигуру, вот только не могу вспомнить, откуда я его знаю. Просто что-то в памяти. Он, похоже, чувствует, как я сверлю глазами его спину, и оборачивается….. Ах ну да……. Разве можно забыть такое тело, я улыбаюсь про себя. Похотливая девчонка!

-Усаги! – кричит он и тут же останавливается, чтобы я могла догнать его….. Ехать обратно с тяжелой тележкой, нагруженной сумками, не так-то удобно. – Вот это сюрприз, - в его голосе звучит несказанная радость.

-Это точно, - я подтверждаю его слова…. – Все-таки решил прилететь в гости?

-Именно, - смеется он, - и у меня был один шанс на миллион отыскать тебя в огромном городе. – Снова куда-то летишь?

-Нет, пока задержусь.

Мы уже выходим из здания аэропорта и направляемся на стоянку.

-Подвезти?

-Было бы здорово, - кивает он, – которая твоя?

Я когда-нибудь говорила, что безумно люблю скорость? Гонять по автобанам, вот весь кайф. Наверное, поэтому я не часто езжу на этой машине…. Эксплуатировать ее в городских пробках – просто богохульство.

-У меня Audi R 8. Здесь такая только одна, - я указываю направо.

-Ну ты даешь, - он удивлен, - разве женщины любят такие машины?

-Ты не с теми женщинами общаешься, Мамору.

Он смеется и по-быстрому укладывает свои вещи в совсем крошечный багажник.

-Это не городской автомобиль, - с точки зрения эксперта заявляет он.

-А я и не езжу на нем в городе, - с вызовом отвечаю я.

Он садится внутрь и тут же недоверчиво переводит взгляд на меня.

-Еще и механика?

Мне попался мужчина, который считает, что женщина за рулем хуже обезьяны с гранатой. Ну держись, Мамору, сейчас я тебе покажу.

-Спортивная машина на автомате – это не серьезно, - я щелкаю ремнем безопасности. – Готов?

Я вижу, как он переводит дыхание и едва заметно кивает, затягивая ремень покрепче.

Что может быть лучше, чем лететь наперегонки с ветром, оставляя даже его позади себя? Ничего не бояться, не чувствовать скорости. Только тяжелый гул двигателя, едва заметные скачки передачи, вибрация педали, когда выжимаешь газ до упора. Ну почти до упора… боюсь, что моему спутнику станет плохо, если я разгоню эту малышку до предела. Я сморю на него, он весь покрылся холодным потом. Ставлю ногу на сцепление и понижаю передачу, немного сбавляя скорость. Хайвэй проходит вдоль манильской бухты, и даже сквозь закрытое окно, я чувствую запах моря.

- 420 лошадей, разгоняется до сотни за четыре с половиной секунды. Максимальная скорость 300 километров в час.

-Зачем тебе такой монстр, - он удивленно спрашивает, рукой стирая пот со лба.

-Потому что я могу себе это позволить, - смеюсь я, - и потому что я люблю скорость, нет, не просто люблю – я обожаю скорость.

-Разобьешься однажды на своем коне, - заключает он.

-Жить вообще страшно, от этого, знаешь ли, умирают, - я замолкаю, а потом с издевкой добавляю, - ты еще мой мотоцикл не видел.

-Ты извращенка.

-И коллекцию мечей.

Он тяжело вздыхает и смотрит на меня.

-Ты необычная девушка, Усаги.

-А то! – подтверждаю я. – Тебе куда, кстати, мы скоро въезжаем в городскую черту.

-Разве ты не пригласишь меня к себе, - шутливо интересуется Мамору.

Я разражаюсь раскатистым громким смехом и едва не теряю управление.

-Держи руль! – в панике кричит он.

-Все в порядке, - заверяю я, смахивая проступившие от смеха слезы. – А ты настойчивый.

-А то! – он копирует мои недавние слова. – А вообще мне нужно в Manila Diamond, на бульваре Roxas.

-Я знаю, где это, - киваю я, - хороший выбор. Пять звезд, престижный район и в тоже время на берегу бухты. А ты, по всей видимости, неплохо зарабатываешь!

-Как и ты, - подмигивает он. – Сама где обитаешь?

-У меня дом в Макати. Немного далековато от тебя. – Я замолкаю, а потом добавляю, - бухту мне из окна не видно, - улыбаюсь ему. - А вообще, я уже говорила, что много путешествую. Мой дом – это самолеты и аэропорты.

Оставшееся время мы едем почти молча. Я чувствую, что он не сводит с меня глаз. Моя рука снова перемещается на рычаг коробки передач, я переключаюсь на четвертую, но руку не убираю, и он пользуется этим, чтобы накрыть мою ладонь своей. Теплый..... мои же руки наоборот всегда холодные, как у лягушки.

-Ты торопишься, - он спрашивает, когда мы уже подъезжаем к отелю. – Может, позавтракаем вместе?

-Я уже завтракала, - вспоминаю горячие круассаны.

-Тогда может, пообедаем, - он не унимается.

-Я предпочитаю азиатскую кухню, - мой ответ звучит как согласие.

Мы выходим из машины, он выгружает свой багаж, носильщик перекладывает его на тележку и везет в здание отеля.

-Я оставлю вещи в номере, и мы можем куда-нибудь съездить.

-В твоем отеле есть отличный японский ресторан Yurakuen. Там и пообедаем, - я захожу в холл вместе с ним и присаживаюсь на диванчик, пока Мамору проходит процедуру регистрации.

В этот момент раздается телефонный звонок - знакомый номер и любимый голос ласкает слух.

-Да, все в порядке. Полетишь послезавтра, решишь там все дела, а оттуда в Пекин. Туда я лечу с тобой... правда, я отсюда, а ты из Токио, на месте состыкуемся, - я могу чувствовать его улыбку, даже не видя его при этом. Его голос едва заметно меняется, когда он улыбается. Мне начинает казаться, что в эти мгновенья я самый счастливый человек на свете. - Ты же не думал, что я отпущу тебя одного, - я изображаю ревнивую подружку.

-Я рад, что ты так не думала... - я хочу поцеловать его сейчас. Какого черта я не дома?

-Я приеду к ужину.

-Не задерживайся.

-Я люблю тебя... - слова слетают с губ и тут же тают в воздухе.

-Я люблю тебя... - эхом отзывается он.

В этот момент Мамору подходит ко мне и пристально смотрит мне в глаза.

-Ну что, идем?

-Идем...

****

Я помню, как впервые поцеловала тебя. С самого начала между нами установилась нерушимая связь. Ты никак не проявлял себя, но я знала, всегда чувствовала, что для тебя я непросто способная девочка, примерная ученица. Ты учил нас сражаться, держать меч, атаковать... убивать... Тех, что смогли выжить... Сильнейших. Но невидимая искра уже вспыхнула между нами и не собиралась угасать.

_Я падала на маты, отрабатывая прием, удары сыпались на меня один за другим. Ты кричал, ты был жесток, твоей единственной целью было сделать из меня настоящего война. _

_-Вставай!_

_Ты никогда не давал мне спуска, никогда не хвалил больше остальных, никогда не позволял расслабляться. Каждый день - битва с самой собой, ты закалял мой дух, и тренировал мое тело. Я не верила в себя, но я верила в тебя... и этого было достаточно._

_Я выхватила боккен и отбросила ножны как можно дальше. И тут же раздался твой оглушительный крик:_

_-Закончили!_

_-Что? - непонимающе сказала я, - как закончили? - Ты подошел ближе, потрепал меня по макушке и улыбнулся._

_-Ты проиграла._

_-Как...- прошептала я, - как проиграла?_

_-Ты бросила ножны, - по-прежнему стоял очень близко ко мне, - настоящий самурай никогда не бросает ножны. Это значит, что ты сдалась без боя. Обнажив клинок и отбросив ножны, ты, тем самым говоришь, что они тебе больше не понадобятся. Это признак поражения._

_Я опустила голову и кивнула._

_-Я дам тебе почитать одну книгу. Ты узнаешь из нее много нового для себя. Она поможет тебе справиться с мечом._

Я не верила, что могу любить, пока в моей жизни не появился ты... даже такие как мы могут любить.......

****

-А чем ты занимаешься, если не секрет? – Мамору взял в руки палочки и принялся за унаги.

-Может быть и секрет, - отрешено ответила я.

Он почувствовал эту внезапную смену настроения и переменил тон на более веселый..

-Ну, я уже знаю, что ты любишь спортивные машины, мотоциклы и держишь дома коллекцию мечей, - улыбка заиграла на его губах, и я не смогла остаться равнодушной и улыбнулась в ответ. – Немного необычные увлечения для девушки.

- А ты думал я крестиком вышиваю?

Он усмехнулся и продолжил.

-А еще я знаю, что ты очень красивая… - накрыл мою ладонь своей, - страстная…, нежная…

Я и виду не подала. Стоит ли говорить: то, что произошло в Токио между нами не имеет ко мне никакого отношения. Одна ночь не имеет значения. Не нужно меня идеализировать и обманываться, будто это что-то значило. Я достала сигареты и неторопливо закурила. Он поморщился при запахе дыма, но не сказал ни слова.

- Я не ищу серьезных отношений, Мамору, - сказала я абсолютно честно, потому что у меня уже были отношения, которые едва ли что-то могло разрушить. Разве что смерть….

- Ну, ты же хочешь когда-нибудь семью, детей…

-Я убежденная чайлдфри, - возразила я, и его глаза расширились от удивления.

-И все же в тебе что-то есть.

-Не то, что тебе нужно.

Возникла пауза и я сделала еще одну затяжку, дым обвил нас со всех сторон.

-Так зачем ты здесь? - поинтересовалась я.

-Кое-что произошло в моей семье, я пытаюсь разобраться, что к чему. Моя единственная нить привела меня сюда, - спокойно ответил он.

-Ну, тогда удачи тебе, - я встала из-за стола и потрепала его по плечу.

-Уже уходишь? – он перехватил мою руку.

-Да, уже…….

-Тогда может все-таки скажешь, как можно с тобой связаться? В конце концов, я даже города не знаю, - он улыбнулся своей изумительной улыбкой в тридцать два зуба.

Я взяла со стола его Iphone и позвонила на свой, а затем удалила запись об исходящем звонке.

-Теперь у меня есть твой номер, - я достала точно такой же Apple Iphone как и у него, и сохранила запись о входящем звонке. – Я найду тебя.

До встречи…….

Ухожу. Не оборачиваюсь.

****

_Дверь передо мной резко открывается, и наши лица оказываются в опасной близости друг от друга. Я замираю на месте, не в силах пошевелится. На моем лице удивление, радость и смущение одновременно, на твоем…… не знаю, я не могу его прочитать. Это потом я научилась определять твое состояние по глазам, по голосу, по жестам, движениям, а тогда… Ты был для меня загадкой, книгой, смысла которой я не понимала, но чувствовала, что так правильно. _

_Мы стоим так мгновенье, может два, но, кажется, будто минуты сменяются часами. Я хочу прикоснуться к тебе, почувствовать твой запах, твою ладонь на моей щеке, твои губы на моих…_

_-Я принес тебе книгу._

_Ты проходишь в комнату, и я с беззвучным стоном на губах отхожу уже от пустой двери и протягиваю руку за свертком. Книга оказывается на удивление тяжелой, и я тут же подставляю вторую руку, чтобы не уронить ее совсем._

_Эйдзи Ёсикава «Десять меченосцев», - написано на обложке. Почти тысяча страниц. _

_-В романе описаны реальные исторические события Японии 17 века, - тоном школьного учителя говоришь ты, - Миямото Мусаси был настоящим воином. Это то, к чему и ты должна стремиться._

_Я кладу книгу на прикроватную тумбочку, поворачиваясь к тебе. И тут я вздрагиваю - твоя рука касается моей. Почти незаметно, совсем легко, но даже этого для нас слишком много. Это непростительная слабость для тебя, и сладкое мгновенье для меня. Ты - мой идеал, мужчина, глядя на которого, я не перестаю удивляться этой жизни, глядя на которого я познаю все ее горести и радости. _

_Не отпускай меня, прошу... И будто услышав, ты сжимаешь мою ладонь. Я хочу, чтобы время остановилось. Останься... просто останься сейчас со мной._

_-Я прочитаю, Сейя, - я киваю на книгу._

_Ты выпускаешь мои пальцы, на секунду задерживаешься, только на секунду, и выходишь из комнаты с улыбкой на лице. _

_Я все еще чувствую твое тепло....._

_****_

Настойчивый стук в дверь, наконец, прекращается, и она так резко открывается, что я отдергиваюсь назад. Раздражение на лице Мамору сменяется удивлением, и он приглашает меня пройти внутрь. Похоже, я выдернула его из душа, но он все же безумно рад, что я побеспокоила его. Он весь сырой и на нем нет ничего, кроме полотенца на бедрах.

-Привет, - не разуваясь, я прогуливаюсь по комнате.

-Здравствуй, - он, кажется, собирается поцеловать меня в знак приветствия, но я даже не замечаю этого и выхожу на террасу. С высоты двадцать первого этажа люди кажутся такими мелкими, никчемными я бы сказала.

-Я думала, ты здесь по делу.

-Так и есть, - он кивает и подходит к телефону рядом с балконной дверью, намериваясь заказать завтрак в номер. Я жду, пока Мамору закончит разговор и продолжаю:

-В этой стране дела начинаются с раннего утра, а сейчас уже почти полдень, - я легонько постукиваю по циферблату часов на запястье, - ты даже еще не одет.

-Ты беспокоишься обо мне? Я рад...

-Не в этом дело, - я резко его перебиваю, - просто тебе повезло.

Он смотрит на меня непонимающим взглядом.

-Мне скучно, Мамору. В моем расписании появилась пара свободных дней, и мне просто скучно. - Это действительно так. Сейя уехал, а в Пекин мне только через две недели. Конечно, у меня и у самой дел полно, но иногда так хочется отвлечься... у меня никого здесь нет, кроме тебя... пусть хоть Мамору развлечет.

Он явно разочарован таким поворотом событий, но рад, что мы снова встретились. Он воспринимает это как шанс.

-Не обольщайся, - предупреждаю я, - я тебе помогаю просто как хорошему знакомому. - Даже не другу... Мы ведь не друзья с ним.

-Но все же у меня появился шанс, - он улыбается и в этот момент раздается стук в дверь.

Завтрак. Мамору приглашает меня присоединиться к нему на террасе и разделить с ним трапезу. Он накидывает махровый халат, и вот мы уже сидим за небольшим столиком на свежем воздухе, официант сервирует его для нас и незаметно удаляется.

-Тебе бы пошли платья, - что? о чем это он? - Ты их когда-нибудь носишь?

-Нечасто, - отвечаю я и бросаю быстрый взгляд на свое отражение в стеклянных дверях. Белая рубашка с коротким рукавом, перетянутая на талии широким лаковым ремнем и свободные от бедра темные джинсы. Не юбка, конечно, но я выгляжу достаточно женственно и стильно. На ногах шпильки - ненавижу свой мелкий рост, на шее платок.

-Мне все равно нравится твой стиль, - отвечает Мамору, заметив мое замешательство.

-Давай уже ближе к делу, - кофе совсем некрепкий, а со сливками еще хуже. Мерзко. Сегодня у меня настроение для ристретто. - Какие у тебя здесь дела?

-Ты помнишь нашу встречу, Усаги? - я киваю, и он продолжает. - В то утро, когда ты уехала, я узнал о смерти своего отца.

-Соболезную, - он благодарно кивает.

-Его убили.

Я ничего не говорю, просто молча слушаю его.

-Видишь ли, моей отец был влиятельным человеком, общественно-политическим деятелем, очень многие желали ему смерти. Его застрелили, по крайней мере, так написал в своем отчете патологоанатом. Я видел его тело… - он вдруг остановился, и по его лицу проскользнула такая боль, что мне даже захотелось обнять его. - Нам пришлось хоронить его в закрытом гробу. Спустя всего несколько дней убийцу нашли, обставили все так, будто у него были личные счеты с отцом. Он во всем сознался.

-Обставили…?

-Именно. Через несколько дней после ареста мне позвонил странный человек, который утверждал, что дела обстоят вовсе не так, как мне кажется. Или так, как они хотят их представить.

Ему не нужно было продолжать, чтобы до меня дошел смысл сказанного. Его отца заказали. Учтем еще тот факт, что он был вовсе непростым человеком, а достаточно крупной фигурой в определенных кругах общества. Это называется - заметать следы - следующий этап работы, после основного, выполняемого такими, как я. Это мог быть чей-то дебют. Они просто находят человека, которому уже нечего терять, угрожают ему расправой над семьей или обеспечивают их до конца жизни, у них много методов. Вот только стоит ему перешагнуть порог камеры, как через день-два его все равно убьют. Им не нужны лишние глаза и уши. Никого не волнует, сколько это стоит, ибо с дороги убирают людей, жизни которых бесценны. Без них затрат гораздо меньше, чем с ними. Мне слишком хорошо знаком этот сценарий.

-Я должен встретиться с этим человеком здесь.

-Ты играешь в опасную игру, Мамору, - он роняет вилку, и она падает на тарелку, звеня металлом об фарфор.

-Ты... - он замирает, - мне показалось, ты сказала это со знанием дела. - Он закрывает мою ладонь своей и тут же улыбается, - прости.

-Мамору... Я, конечно, не могу знать наверняка, но я уверена, что эти люди очень опасны, - я встаю из-за стола и облокачиваюсь на перила террасы. - Тебе не страшно?

Мне так жаль его, он не понимает, во что вмешивается. Наивный или отчаянный, а может и то и другое одновременно, он охвачен жаждой мести, не понимая, что игры кончились. Я хочу остановить его, но как я могу просить о таком?

Он подходит ко мне и обнимает за плечи.

-Нет, Усаги, мне не страшно, - он улыбается. - Я хочу, чтобы убийца моего отца поплатился за содеянное.

-Ты убьешь его? - спокойно интересуюсь я.

-Да.

Мы молчим. Я не знаю, как объяснить Мамору, что это целая пирамида и у него практически нет шансов против них, тем более в одиночку. Он хороший человек, и мне не хочется, чтобы он напрасно рисковал собой, потому что я знаю точно - он ничего не добьется. Я слишком хорошо знакома с этой системой.

-Прогуляемся? - Его голос выводит меня из размышлений.

Я киваю и спустя некоторое время мы покидаем номер.

****

Я стою в тренировочном зале с боккеном в руках, напротив меня Райан с таким же боккеном, у него по лицу стекает пот. Райан – моя правая рука, филиппинец по происхождению, он уже четыре года живет с нами. Лучше него меня знает только Сейя. Он учил меня Арнис, и разве что в этом он по-прежнему может превзойти меня. Но в битве на мечах я укладываю его в два счета, а Сейи он и вовсе в подметки не годится. Мы тренируемся и в рукопашную и с боккенами вот уже несколько часов, но я даже не вымоталась нисколько, в то время как Сейя выжимает меня как лимон уже через сорок минут. Битва на катанах или вакидзаси требует б_**о**_льшей сосредоточенности. Это не игрушки - одно неверное движение, и оно может стать последним.

Я опускаю меч и ставлю его на специальную подставку - катанакакэ.

-С тобой скучно, Райан.

-Ну извини… - вздыхает он и также убирает свой боккен, - я пока не готов лезть под твои боевые мечи.

Я улыбаюсь ему.

-И не нужно. Ты мне пригодишься еще живым.

-Время обеда, - он оглядывается на большие часы в зале. – Пойдем?

-Да, - киваю я, - самое время что-нибудь зажевать, вот только бы в душ сначала.

-Я отдам распоряжение, - он открывает для меня двери, и мы выходим из пристройки, служащей нам тренировочным залом и идем по направлению к дому.

-Слушай, Райан, а набери-ка моего нового друга. Скажи, что мисс Цукино жаждет его видеть и никакие отговорки не принимаются. Он, помнится, упоминал, что ему тоже нравятся мечи, так может, составит мне неплохую партию?

-Если ты не убьешь его, - он смеется.

Я хлопаю его по плечу, и мы заходим в дом.

- А еще я хотела пострелять сегодня… Просто пусть приезжает сюда.

-Хорошо, я займусь, - мы расходимся: он на кухню, а я в свою комнату…. Горячая ванна – это как раз то, что мне сейчас нужно.

Я уже заканчиваю завтрак, когда приезжает Мамору. Он одет в светлые летние брюки и такую же рубашку на выпуск. Надо отметить, что белый цвет ему особенно к лицу – подчеркивает загорелую кожу.

-У тебя большой дом.

-Съешь что-нибудь? – интересуюсь я.

-Нет, но выпью с удовольствием. На улице безумно жарко.

Я беру со стола графин и наливаю ему свежевыжатый апельсиновый сок.

-Спасибо, - он одним махом осушает его. – Ты живешь здесь со своей семьей?

-Вроде того, - отмахиваюсь я. – Мамору? А ты умеешь стрелять.

Если бы у него в этот момент во рту что-то было, он бы непременно поперхнулся.

-Странные у тебя вопросы… но, да, умею…, а что?

-Я хочу съездить на стрельбище, составишь мне компанию?

-Разве я могу тебе отказать? – он улыбается и тут же притягивает меня к себе, а уже через мгновенье его губы закрывают мои в страстном поцелуе. Я не отталкиваю его только потому, что до меня не сразу доходит вся серьезность происходящего, но когда я уже собираюсь надавать пощечин этому нахалу, он выпускает меня из своих объятий и довольно ухмыляется.

-Поедем на моей, - нетерпящим возражений тоном произносит он.

-У тебя же нет машины, - я удивлена.

-Взял в аренду, - отвечает он и направляется к двери.

-Я хватаю свою сумку и выскакиваю вслед за ним.

****

-Отличный выстрел, - восторженно произносит он и протягивает ко мне руку, но я перехватываю ее и вновь прицеливаюсь.

-Я только начала.

-Ну, Мисс Цукино, вы просто профи, - улыбается он, не сводя с меня глаз.

-Вы тоже не промах, Мистер… - замираю, понимая, что даже не знаю его фамилии.

-Джиба, - тут же подхватывает он, поняв мое замешательство. – Мамору Джиба.

Палец соскальзывает с курка, и пуля летит в сторону бумажной мишени. Она отклонилась всего на пару сантиметров, но для меня это равносильно поражению. Рука дрогнула.

-Почти в яблочко, - констатирует Мамору, - но все равно отличный выстрел.

Почти, про себя повторяю я. Да не почти, а прямо в цель, Мамору Джиба……. Возможно, математика никогда не давалась мне, но два плюс два я могу сложить. В Токио может быть сколько угодно Джиба, но далеко не каждый из них занимает заметное место на политической арене, и не каждого убивают именно в тот день, когда и отца Мамору. В день, когда мы познакомились. _Должно быть, у него красивые дети._ Вот это ирония, черт ее возьми!

-Да, неплохой, - киваю я и снимаю наушники.

Обычная тактика – выстрел был сделан уже после смерти, прямо в лицо. Всего лишь заметали следы.

-Ты неплохо стреляешь, Мамору Джиба. Надеюсь, у тебя есть шансы против убийцы твоего отца.

Сама-то я знаю, что шанс у него всего один и тот равняется нулю. Он просто кивает.

-Когда ты встречаешься со своим информатором?

-В пятницу, - кратко отвечает он.

В пятницу. Прошло уже две недели, в пятницу я улетаю в Пекин. Значит, придется немного задержаться.

-Ты что-то знаешь о нем?

-Совсем немного… он говорит, что должен быть осторожен, поэтому не может пока со мной встретиться.

Мысленно прокручиваю все возможные варианты: кто это может быть? Кто-то из своих….кто-то совсем рядом? Здесь, в Маниле. Возможно, мы знакомы. Я задумалась……. Множество вариантов, и только один из них верный.

Мамору предлагает перекусить где-нибудь, и я соглашаюсь, надеясь узнать что-нибудь еще о его таинственном информаторе. После обеда мы сидим у него в номере, и о чем-то беседуем. Я вся в себе, его слова как будто не доходят до меня, он все говорит и говорит, но я ничего не слышу.

- Я люблю тебя.....

Эта фраза, по все видимости обращенная ко мне, моментально выводит меня из прострации.

-Что?

-Я люблю тебя, - увереннее повторяет он.

Это неправда, Мамору. Ты любишь образ, а не меня. Как можно любить, не зная человека? Ведь что такое любовь.........? Это когда ты принимаешь кого-то целиком и без остатка, зная обо всех его плюсах и минусах, о светлых и темных сторонах души... пусть не понимаешь иногда, но все же принимаешь и не осуждаешь.... Такие как я могут быть только с такими же. Ты никогда не сможешь понять. Меня никто не заставлял, Мамору, просто меня так воспитали. Я не знала иной жизни... и сейчас не знаю... Да мне это и не нужно, ведь рядом со мной по жизни идет мой единственный. Тот, кто безоговорочно все понимает и прощает, тот, кто никогда не бросит, тот с кем я прошла все круги ада и готова пройти вновь.

-В твоих поступках проявляется жестокость, а в словах - недоверие, но это только по тому, что ты не знала любви в жизни, - он продолжает, такой наивный и чистый, - я покажу тебе настоящую любовь.

У меня нет сил спорить с ним... не знала любви… любил ли ты когда-нибудь, так как люблю я, Мамору? Так как любят меня? Отнимая жизни, я, тем не менее, готова отдать и свою собственную ради одного единственного человека в этом мире. И это не ты, мой милый друг.

-Перестань, - устало шепчу я.

Он хватает меня за плечи и крепко прижимает к себе.

-Почему? - в бессильном шепоте он шепчет мне, - почему ты даже не хочешь попробовать, почему не даешь нам шанса?

Он делает акцент на слове _нам_... ну что мне возразить тебе, Джиба? Неужели правды хочешь? Ты не сможешь с ней справиться... Все твои идеалы коту под хвост, твоя жалкая вера в судьбу, в предзнаменование. Что ты тогда скажешь?

Я отстраняюсь и смотрю на него с легкой грустью:

-Мое сердце несвободно......

Он разжимает руки. Я касаюсь груди.

-Оно несвободно, - почти неслышно повторяю я.

Он начинает мерить шагами комнату, его руки сжаты в кулаки, я чувствую, что еще чуть-чуть, и он закипит.

-Тогда я буду бороться!

Я так устала, что даже не реагирую на его слова. Не спеша подхожу к бару, достаю первую попавшуюся бутылку и отпиваю прямо из горла. Коньяк. Хороший. Мои глаза закрыты, мои мысли спутаны, но я знаю точно - мое сердце несвободно. Наливаю коньяк в тумблер, плюхаюсь в близстоящее кресло – теперь я готова к очередному потоку слов с его стороны.

-Слышишь, - громче повторяет он, - я буду бороться!

-С кем? – равнодушие скользит в моем голосе. – С моим сердцем?

Он вдруг замирает, словно громом пораженный.

-Я не выбираю, Мамору. Просто мое сердце несвободно….. - звучит как мантра. – Я люблю другого человека, - добиваю его.

-Но ты дала мне надежду! – на одном дыхании выкрикивает он.

-Разве?- спокойно, не единого лишнего движения, взгляда, слова. – Наша случайная ночь в Токио - ничего не значила. Наша случайная встреча в этом городе – ничего не значила. Наше последующее общение – ничего не значило. Ничего такого, о чем тебе хотелось бы думать. Я не могу предложить тебе даже свою дружбу.

-Я не сдамся……. Впервые, я полюбил кого-то по-настоящему, и не позволю тебе снова ускользнуть от меня.

Мне хочется расплакаться от понимания того, как жизнь жестока к нему. Влюбиться в собственного врага….. для кого-то это, возможно, предел романтичности, но я вижу в этом только усмешку судьбы.

-Я не могу тебе этого запретить….., - мои губы слегка касаются его, и уже в следующее мгновенье и выскальзываю из его объятий и направляюсь к двери.

-Мы еще увидимся? – с надеждой спрашивает он.

-Безусловно, - отвечаю я и добавляю про себя: «У нас с тобой еще есть незаконченные дела».

****

Пятница. Пять вечера. Чемоданы собраны и погружены в машину. Я сказала Райану, что доеду сама, а машину оставлю на стоянке аэропорта. Он не настаивал. Мамору не звонил, значит, новостей у него пока нет. Он позвал меня с собой (для моральной поддержки что ли?), поэтому я знаю точно – раз он молчит, встреча еще не состоялась. Едва я отъезжаю за пару километров от дома, как раздается звонок.

-Привет! Еще не передумала?

-Нет, - твердо отвечаю я,- а что есть новости?

-В восемь, в Рисаль-парке, в павильоне орхидей…….

Черт! До него тащиться неизвестно сколько! 60 гектар земли под парк, с множеством музеев и мемориалов!

-Ты знаешь, где это? Я понятия не имею, может, заедешь за мной?

-Хорошо, заеду, никуда без меня не уходи! Через час буду у тебя, а там до парка недалеко.

Если ехать очень быстро……. Тогда, наверное, успею.… Но Мамору этого не обязательно знать. Рисаль-парк находится от него совсем недалеко, в то время как от Макати до него ехать и ехать. Мое счастье, что Мамору совсем не знает города, а навигатор в арендованной машине давно уже сдох.

-Жду тебя, - пауза, - будь осторожна.

-Спасибо за беспокойство, Мамору.

Отключаюсь. Этот человек точно знает, кто я. Ждал пока уеду из города, беспокоился - вдруг передумаю? Возможно, даже следил за мной. Я не буду за ним заезжать…. Потом совру что-нибудь про жуткие пробки и все в том же духе. Не хочу, чтобы он тоже пострадал. Мамору неплохой парень и я вовсе не желаю ему зла.

Семь часов, звонит – спрашивает, где я. Отвечаю, что минут через двадцать буду у него, мы не опоздаем. Мысленно прокручиваю возможный поворот событий – я убью его в любом случае, кем бы он ни был. По правде сказать, я даже представить себе не могу – кто он. Я въезжаю в парк и паркуюсь прямо у павильона. Опять телефон трещит.

-Я не успеваю за тобой, - говорю я, стоя у входа в павильон, - застряла тут в пробке. Возьми на ресепшен карту и езжай сюда сам. Рисаль-парк недалеко от Diamond Hotel, если будешь быстро ехать, за полчаса доберешься. Или возьми такси.

-Хорошо, уже еду.

-Я, наверное, опоздаю, но ты дождись меня!

-Конечно, - он определенно улыбается в этот момент, - куда же я без тебя.

Я кладу трубку и неслышно вхожу в ворота. Людей почти нет, роскошные орхидеи повсюду, некоторые из них ростом почти с меня. Я как будто попала в дремучий цветочный лес, и моя основная задача сейчас – не заблудиться здесь. Не совсем правильно называть это место павильоном, скорее это огромное поле, вдоволь засаженное орхидеями, разными деревьями и прочей зеленью. Здесь есть скамеечки для туристов, и даже водопад и вся эта красота расположена под открытым небом. Вокруг совсем никого нет, лишь одинокая фигура стоит рядом с водопадом. Вода еле слышно журчит, постукивая небольшими волнами о камни. Я знаю его….. он стоит ко мне спиной, но я абсолютно уверена в том, что это он.

-Райан…

Мужчина резко оборачивается, одновременно пытаясь вытащить из-за пояса брюк оружие, но я оказываюсь быстрее. Дуло моего пистолета смотрит ему прямо в лицо. Он поражен и испуган одновременно. Глаза широко раскрыты, молчит, не знает, что сказать. Райан знает, что несмотря ни на что, я не пощажу его. Такие как я не прощают предательство.

-Зачем? – шепотом спрашиваю я.

Молчит. Слова застряли в горле.

-Тебе денег было мало? Кто-то заплатил больше? А может, ты считал, что я недостаточно тебе доверяю?

Он не в силах вымолвить ни звука. Глаза бегают, как у испуганного котенка, на лбу выступил пот, руки сжались в кулаки.

-Я доверяла тебе, как самой себе….. – я уже не в силах сдерживать слезы. Боль от предательства близкого человека нахлынула на меня мощной волной, но рука по-прежнему не дрожит.

-За что, Райан?! – слезы застилают глаза пеленой, - ты был единственным, кому я верила… после Сейи... Ты был мне не просто другом и партнером по жизни, ты был мне как брат! Как ты мог так со мной поступить?! Отвечай немедленно! – я готова спустить курок.

-Усаги, я… я не знаю, что сказать…, - он запнулся. - Прошу, не делай этого!

Сколько времени прошло? Казалось, не больше пяти минут, а на деле – почти вечность. Моя вечность – это всего-то полчаса…

Выстрел. Всего один. Теперь я понимаю, почему он не удивился моему знакомству с Мамору. Он просто никогда его раньше не видел… друг он или враг, а в лицо его знать необходимо. Очень неосмотрительно с его стороны. Я действительно не подозревала о том, кто же этот таинственный информатор. Я доверяла Райану безмерно, и у меня даже в мыслях не было предполагать, что это может быть он…… его кровь на моих руках, но эта смерть, в отличие от многих других причиняет боль. Она давит на меня изнутри, и я не могу с ней справиться. Не сейчас…. Ни одна……

Шорох позади меня – резко оборачиваюсь и вскидываю оружие.

Мамору…… Он стоит всего в нескольких метрах, застывший, как статуя. У него на лице испуг, отчаяние, любовь……. Любовь? В какой-то момент ему кажется, будто я непреступная жертва, наверное, мне угрожали, хотели убить, давно уже следили за нами обоими. Я всего лишь защищалась. Истерический смех, прорывающийся сквозь слезы. Мокрое лицо, усмешка и боль в глазах. Жалость. Но не слишком ли много несовпадений, Мамору? И он это понимает: он доверчив, но отнюдь не глуп.

Я опускаю оружие и подхожу совсем близко к нему.

-Ты нашел того, кого искал… - простая констатация факта одновременно звучит, как вопрос.

Он застыл в немом шоке.

-Усаги…

Я не могу его убить.… Эта смерть будет другой, как и смерть Райана оказалась совсем непохожей на те, причиной которых я была прежде. Там была всего лишь работа, а это…, наверное, нечто большее…. Что именно?

Снова звонит телефон. Не сводя глаз с Мамору, поднимаю трубку, какое-то время слушаю собеседника на другом конце провода, а потом тихо отвечаю:

-Я задержусь немного… всего на пару дней.

Он знает,…когда я так говорю, что-то пошло не так. Только будучи на заданиях я произношу эту фразу, если вдруг планы неожиданно меняются. Так было только поначалу, когда я была, как они говорят, юной дебютанткой. Много времени прошло, с тех пор как я произносила ее в последний раз, но я знаю, что он помнит. Я всегда выходила из этой игры победителем. Так будет и сейчас.

-Я все понял, - быстро говоришь ты, - мы справимся….

Мне нравится, как звучит его _МЫ…_ с большой буквы…

Я убираю телефон, по-прежнему глаза в глаза.

-Захочешь отомстить – найдешь меня. Только знай: шансов у тебя нет.

На том и расходимся. Мамору нашел своего врага, но находка эта отнюдь его не радует. Найти и потерять, узнать и разочароваться, полюбить…. и не знать, что делать с этой любовью. Тот вечер в Токио, когда мы познакомились, стал для него роковым. По нелепой случайности мы оказались в одном и том же клубе, и именно меня, а ни кого-то другого он решил угостить коктейлем. По нелепой случайности мы оба решили продолжить знакомство в более приватной обстановке. По нелепой случайности мы встретились здесь. По нелепой случайности он влюбился….

****

Кабриолет. Несусь на полной скорости, на пределе сил и возможностей. Это игра наперегонки с ветром, но разве можно обогнать сам ветер... Он играет в моих волосах, больно бьет по щекам и сушит губы, но я только сильнее утапливаю в пол педаль газа, словно бросая ему вызов. Он осушает мои слезы и заглушает боль, очищает мысли и стирает воспоминания. Мое прошлое навсегда останется в прошлом. Сегодня я уезжаю, и уже никогда сюда не вернусь.

Я каталась всю ночь, просто прожигала бензин и размышляла. Пол ночи разговаривала с тобой. Даже находясь в другой стране, ты всегда рядом. Всегда заботишься обо мне…. Уборщики избавились от его тела…. Жаль, что мысли мои нельзя очистить простым отбеливателем, память навсегда останется со мной.

С самого утра побывала у своего риэлтора – мы обговорили условия продажи особняка и прочей имеющейся у меня недвижимости на филиппинских островах. Единственное, что от меня сейчас требуется – всего лишь собрать вещи. Вот только не так уж много я собираюсь увезти отсюда.

Я знаю, что мы еще увидимся, он придет попрощаться и только Всевышний может предугадать исход этой встречи. Сутки на размышления, Мамору. Этого достаточно. Его не остановят ни мощная охранная система в доме, ни люди в черном, стоящие по периметру особняка. Но так и должно быть, он должен попытаться, должен задать свой последний вопрос.

Решение всех дел, связанных с отъездом занимает у меня целый день, и я возвращаюсь домой только к вечеру. Мне нужно кое-что забрать прежде, чем я покину это место, если не навсегда, то, по крайней мере, на очень долгое время. Это действие имеет чисто символический характер, один звонок – и нужные люди принесут мне все, что я пожелаю. Но я хочу побыть здесь хоть немного перед отъездом... попрощаться. Минуя дом, я направляюсь прямиком в тренировочный зал, стоящий отдельной постройкой непосредственно рядом с особняком. Там темно, но я чувствую его присутствие, мне даже не нужно включать свет. Приглядываюсь, как кошка в темноте. Мамору стоит рядом с катанакакэ и держит в руках один из мечей. Это катана Сейи. Я не знаю, насколько Мамору хорош в битве на мечах, но абсолютно уверена, что меч Сейи ему не под силу. Даже я не могу совладать с ним. Он подчиняется только своему хозяину.

Резким прыжком я оказываюсь возле него и выхватываю свою собственную катану, тут же отскакивая назад. Оголяю лезвие, затыкаю ножны за кожаный пояс брюк. Не слишком удобно, но они мне еще понадобятся.

-Хороший меч, - спокойно говорит он. – Безупречная работа. Здесь даже есть Мэи… коллекционная вещь. Ты знаешь, для того чтобы изготовить подобный клинок, требуется ни один мастер, а несколько: один — переплавляет специальный песок в тамахагане, другой — кует и закаляет клинок, третий — полирует и точит, четвертый — занимается ножнами и рукоятью.

-Я все это знаю, Мамору. Если хочешь сразиться со мной – не нужно медлить.

-Нет.

Зал погружается в полную тишину. В темноте мы всего лишь тени, затаившиеся в углах большой комнаты.

-Я не могу с тобой биться, - почти шепотом произносит он. Мамору убирает клинок в ножны и ставит обратно на подставку. Только сейчас он поворачивается ко мне лицом, и даже в непроглядном сумраке я вижу, как блестят слезы на его глазах. Он пересекает комнату, и подходит совсем близко ко мне. Я опускаю меч.

-Я люблю тебя…

-Ты никогда не сможешь меня простить…..

Он опускается на колени и обнимает мои ноги, я чувствую его слезы. Он только ближе притягивает меня к себе, будто боится, что я выскользну из его объятий, как песок сквозь пальцы. Это усмешка судьбы, я его враг, но он отказывается сражаться. Ему нужна моя любовь.

-Я простил, - шепчет он, - я уже простил…..

Я улыбаюсь, но в этой улыбке нет ни капли радости, лишь горечь непонимания. Как такое можно простить, Мамору?

-Такое не прощают, - мой голос звучит уверенно и беспрецедентно. – Нет ничего важнее в жизни человека, чем его семья. И я та, что отняла у тебя семью, Мамору. Ты не сможешь забыть. Память никогда не оставит тебя. Каждый раз, глядя мне в глаза, ты будешь вспоминать отца. Боль не уйдет, прощения не будет. Это только слова. Женщины приходят и уходят, Мамору, а семья остается.

-Я не смогу без тебя, - я слышу отчаяние в его голосе.

-Сможешь. Поверь, ты сможешь. Время не лечит, но оно затягивает раны, притупляет воспоминания и стирает грани. Это пройдет….

-Не уходи…..

-Я не могу остаться….

Он поднимается с колен и притягивает меня к себе. Поцелуй… горячий и горький, обжигающий болью и непониманием, пронзающий откровением и любовью. Слепой любовью… я не умею любить, как он – одним днем, не думая о прошлом и будущим. Моя любовь крепка и постоянна, как нерушимая стена. И Мамору не под силу ее снести. Мое сердце несвободно……

Резким движением я отталкиваю его, забираю катану Сейи и выбегаю из зала. Наше прощание затянулось, моя боль - это и его боль одновременно. Она не одинаковая, но от этого не становится легче. На крыше дома вертолетная площадка, и я знаю, что ты уже ждешь меня. Я слышу за своей спиной шаги. Даже не оборачиваясь, понимаю, что Мамору бежит следом за мной. Сам калечит свою судьбу. Я распахиваю дверь, и ветер больно ударяет меня в лицо.

Вертолет ожидает меня на крыше дома. Ветер неистово развивает мои волосы, в ушах жужжит, я не слышу, что он кричит. Мне все равно. Глупый мальчишка, никак не может успокоиться, никак не поймет, что между нами никогда ничего не может быть. Такие как я не созданы для семьи. Не могу представить себя стоящей у плиты босой и с животом. Он же видел меня в деле……

Ты протягиваешь мне руку, и я запрыгиваю внутрь кабины. Вот он мой мужчина. Он знает меня от и до, он никогда меня не упрекнет, он такой же, как и я… Ему не нужна семья, у него есть моя любовь……. Нам больше не нужно. Я на мгновенье задерживаюсь и оглядываюсь назад. Мамору... стоит в дверях, в глазах ожидание, печаль, надежда…. Не жди, я того не стою. Не надейся, я не твоя судьба. И угораздило же тебя влюбиться в убийцу собственного отца…… усмешка. Уходи, иначе мне придется убить и тебя. Но ты по-прежнему не двигаешься с места. Что ты читаешь в моих глазах? Что ты видишь в моей душе? Там этого нет.

Ты сжимаешь мою руку, и я отворачиваюсь и прохожу в кабину, сажусь в кресло. В твоих глазах я вижу отражение своих собственных чувств. Безграничная любовь….

-Взлетаем! – твой голос звучит уверено и твердо.

-Куда мы сейчас, - спрашиваю я и кладу голову тебе на плечо.

-Домой, - ты целуешь мои волосы, - мы летим домой.

Это _МЫ_….. с большой буквы…

****

_2008 год_

_**От автора**__: все географические объекты абсолютно реальны. _

_****_

Assassin - наемный убийца (пер. англ.)

«Атлантика была рождена сегодня, и я расскажу тебе как…» Death cab for cutie – Transatlanticism (song)

Катана - двуручный изогнутый японский меч длиной 95—105 см

Макати - престижный деловой район в восточной части Манилы.

Ристретто - способ приготовления кофе, благодаря которому напиток получается очень крепким.

Арнис — филиппинское боевое искусство. Отличительные особенности Арнис — пластичная и скоростная, «текучая» манера ведения боя, атаки конечностей противника, сближение с противником на опережение при контратаках, передвижения по треугольным траекториям, смещения на переднюю ногу.

Вакидзаси - короткий традиционный японский меч.

Мэи - подпись с именем известного мастера и годом изготовления


End file.
